


and love shall be his undoing

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Castiel sees something he shouldn't and takes appropriate action.<br/>A/N: Written for the prompt Dean/Castiel, red silk panties at http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/<br/>A/N: Yes, I know the prompt was for Dean/Castiel.  This is as close as I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and love shall be his undoing

Castiel stretches out on the bed, enjoying the feel of cool air and rough material on his bare skin. His heart is beating fast, excited little skips and jumps, and he can feel the flesh between his legs hardening as the memories he took from Dean earlier that day flash chaotically through his mind. He fixates on one image in particular _Dean writhing on the motel bed, wearing nothing but a pair of red silk panties, while Sam kneels over him, fingers pressing slowly into his brother's ass_ and moans, his fingers sliding slowly down his body to touch his cock. 

The image fractures as a shock of pleasure echoes through him and he struggles to hold onto the memory _Come on, Sam, God, just fuck me please need you to fuck me Sammy please_ as his other hand clenches around the scrap of red material he took with him from the laundromat. He moans again as his hand curls instinctively around the base of his cock _Sam slides into him, slow, so slow, leaning down to kiss Dean with each tiny thrust, teasing and light until Dean is keening with desperation_ and he strokes himself hard, falling into an easy, mindless rhythm. 

He brings the red silk to his face and inhales deeply _Sam's hand slides between them, strokes Dean's cock through the red silk. Wanna feel you come, he gasps, come on, Dean, know you want to, come on baby, come on_ and imagines he can still smell them. His hand moves faster, precome slicking his fingers as his cock slips eagerly between them. 

He's close now, so close, so close _Dean's back arches off the bed as he comes, hot and hard all over his brother--Sam oh God Sam--and Sam isn't far behind. He buries himself inside his brother as deep as he can, as though they can become one if they try hard enough Dean Dean love you so much_ and his eyes roll back as he comes, shudders wracking his body with wave after wave of devastating pleasure. 

Gradually his heart slows, even as his body is still shivering with aftershocks. He opens his eyes and lifts his hand, regards the evidence of his sin with trepidation as he wonders what he's going to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might imagine, this was written a long damn time ago.


End file.
